Twinning
by Mato-Gin
Summary: Reborn shoots dame-Tsuna with a dying will bullet since he can't seem to spit anything out when Kyoko confesses to him. But when he turns to his hyper dying will mode, he rejects her! What's more is that dame tsuna and HDW Tsuna has split into two for double the Tsunas! Reborn tries to find out why the boy rejected his long time crush but ends up with two ukes. smut 27R72


**A/N: So this is something I wanted to try, don't judge too hard. Haha. But anyways, I wanted to get used to this writing style before I continue one of my other stories that's similar to this. **

**This is also an apology to those who read my R27 fanfic, The Three G Rules. I have decided to discontinue it awhile ago and I never really developed it so that Tsuna returned Reborn's (perverted) er.. feelings. So here you go~ Enjoy! :) **

* * *

"Tsuna-kun, I like you,"

The arcobaleno watched as he sat on a wall, his student just below turning red at the girl's sudden words. The boy rubbed the back of his head flustered and stuttering. Why didn't he say anything back? Was his spine still non-existent?

_Dame-Tsuna, are you just going to let her go? _

Reborn tapped his finger as he crossed his arms. What was he waiting for? Sasagawa Kyoko, his life's crush, was right in front of him confessing – _actually confessing_ to him. Wasn't this what he'd always dream about? This occurrence wasn't going to happen again!

"Uhm.. Well, I-I..."

Tch. He was stuttering. This was the very girl he'd always think about and get a hard on from every night by just dreaming about her, and he was chickening out on the golden opportunity of making his dreams real.

"Uhm... T-thank you, Kyoko-chan. But um, uh..."

Kyoko tilted her head.

"You see... I...uh,"

Ugh. S_till_ stuttering.

All of the boy's actions just ticked the arcobaleno off. There were no guts or balls on him right now, and he knew the boy was going to blow this opportunity away. Just the way it was going... But still, even at his failure, he knew the brunette would go and still jerk off thinking about his love full of shame. The mere thought of it sent a vein popping at the hitman's temple. He _did not _want to hear him orgasming again for another sleepless moon. Couldn't he get a rest from it for just one night? Stop jerking off at your dreams, and do the real thing, baka!

It was sickening the way Reborn had to see the boy toss around in his bed at night dreaming and muttering about his unrequited love. The bulge at his pants would grow as his dreams turned nasty. Whatever perverted stuff his mind cooked up every time at night, Reborn didn't want to be a part of it.

_Don't regret anything Tsuna. _

And Reborn meant it. If he screwed up and he had to hear his sex voice one more time... The boy kept mumbling and the look on the girl's face became worried. _Hah.. Dame-Tsuna. _Reborn just leaned out his arm with his chameleon on it, and Leon began to change as he aimed him at Tsuna. For the sake of both of them, confess! A hard shot flew from his gun as the arcobaleno fired off a Dying Will Bullet. But what the hitman didn't hear was Tsuna's acceptance.

"M-me too. I like you, Kyok-"

Bang! A swift shot drilled past the lover boy's forehead and he flew back.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko yelled his name.

The brunette stumbled back and fell into the bushes.

The girl called his name out again as she hurried to the messy congregation of small leaves and rustled through the thin branches searching for the fallen boy. Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed hers. She called out in surprise but relaxed as she saw that it was just the brunette – he was okay.

"Tsuna-kun," she breathed a sigh of relief.

The boy gave an unemotional nod as she helped pull him up and back to the sidewalk. From up above, Reborn noticed that something was different about him as he watched Tsuna dust himself. His brown eyes turned maturely serious which was normal for his hyper dying will mode, but the flame at his head was gone.

The girl blushed as she saw that they were holding hands and bashfully drew back her hair behind her ear.

"So, umh, Tsu-kun," she shyly looked up at him. "You were saying?"

At the moment he was supposed to be taking her into his arms, he cast his eyes down at their intertwined fingers and slowly slipped his hand away.

"Huh?" the girl was confused.

The brunette set his hands at his side and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan. But I don't feel the same way about you,"

His cold words sent her into shock. Her eyes widened for a second, but then she looked away.

"O-oh. I just thought..." she shook her head. "I thought you liked me too, but... I guess not. I'm sorry,"

A fake smile covered her face as she apologized.

"I'm really sorry. I guess I'll... be leaving then,"

Tsuna didn't do anything to stop her as she turned away.

Woah, wait. What was happening?! Stop her, Dame-Tsuna! The arcobaleno stood up from his seat at the bad development. The boy didn't do anything and let her go. In a few seconds, the girl was gone. Reborn gritted his teeth and jumped from the wall.

"Idiot!" the baby stretched his leg out for a drop kick but the boy blocked it with his arm.

The arcobaleno scoffed bouncing off the forearm and landed on his feet steadily onto the floor.

"What was that, Tsuna?! You just let the only girl that'll probably love you slip away!"

"But I don't-"

"Kyoko?!" a high pitched voice screamed in the air full of alarm.

Reborn and the brunette jerked their heads to where the voice came from and a shuffling messed with the bushes to where Tsuna had fallen from before. A hand popped out from the green leaves and a small boy appeared – another Tsuna.

"W-where is she?!" the boy from the bushes turned his head around looking for the already gone girl.

The arcobaleno scrunched his eyes as he saw _two _Tsuna's in front of him.

"Kyoko-chan!" the boy continued to stutter.

_Ugh.. Both of them dame... _HDW Tsuna and normal Tsuna both stood there confused as the one who just came out noticed the other.

"Hiieee!" the boy jumped back. "R-Reborn! Why is there another me?!"

….

* * *

Reborn didn't know why this was happening. The three of them sat in Tsuna's room as the baby studied the twins sitting in front of him. They were so different – one sat stiffly on the floor with his back straight while the other fidgeted beside him, his gaze shifting around nervously.

Maybe this was because one of his bullets malfunctioned? It was very unlikely.

"W-what do we do?!" Dame-Tsuna panicked. "W-why did my body split in two?! Is my body going to stay like this?! I can't go out like this! I-"

"Calm down, Tsuna!" the arcobaleno smacked him.

"Ow!" the boy winced in pain. A tear welled up at the corner of his eyes as he grabbed his head.

"The effect will probably die down like all the effects from by bullets do; we just have to wait!"

Though he's not sure why a dying will bullet would cause him to split into halves.

"But how about my mom?! She'll notice that there's two of us!"

Reborn frowned as his student actually made a good point. "Your mom probably won't notice that there's two of you if only one of you goes out of this room at a time. I'm not sure how long the effect will continue, but it'll wear out soon enough. But what's more important, is the incident earlier. Why did you reject Kyoko back there?"

"Huh?" normal Tsuna widened his eyes. "I rejected her?!"

The boy turned to his more mature version of himself. "W-why did you do that?!"

A frown settled in on the other boy's face as he asked himself that question. "Because she's not the one I like,"

"Not the one you like? You've been drooling over her since I first became your tutor," Reborn raised a brow. "Even in your dreams, you dream about her,"

"I don't dream about her,"

"You don't?" a surprise filled the baby's face.

An uncaring short reply came out of the serious Tsuna. "No,"

"Then who?"

The sudden mystery caught the home tutor's interest. If it wasn't Kyoko Sasagawa, then who else could the boy be so lusty about? Maybe that's why the bullet malfunctioned? There was something about the person he liked? Before the boy could answer, the normal Tsuna gave out a piercing yelp.

"T-that's enough already!" he covered the other Tsuna's mouth. "Nobody needs to know! So what if it isn't Kyoko?! What I dream about is my business!" A blush filled dame-Tsuna's cheeks as he glared at the arcobaleno. "There's no need to ask about it!"

The flush colored his skin so deeply that the home tutor drew back. He let out a soft sigh as he tilted his head letting his fedora shadow his face.

"Alright," the baby sat down. "I won't ask,"

The flustered Tsuna tilted his head back eyeing the hitman skeptically. Was he really not going to probe around? A frustrated frown bent the boy's lips and he let go of serious Tsuna's lips. When everyone in the room stayed quiet, the boy went to sit back down at his original seat. An awkward silence danced in the air as nobody spoke or looked at each other and the still embarrassed teen clenched his fist, the lingering feeling of self-consciousness poking him.

"I-I'm going to take a bath!" he promptly stood up.

The other two stayed still not even looking at him as he stomped over to his drawer and grabbed a change of clothes.

"And don't talk about me while I'm gone! Especially you!" he pointed to his HDW version of himself.

The bedroom door slammed shut and his stomps to the bathroom could be heard as each step thumped on the floor. As he was a good distance away, the HDW version of Tsuna's self and Reborn were left to their selves.

Reborn tilted his head up again just a bit and looked at the serious Tsuna who he found was already staring back at him.

"So are you going to tell me?" he asked the boy.

From their conversation just seconds ago, he could tell that HDW Tsuna was going to be easier to talk to for the truth. A smug smirk appeared on the serious teen's face as he knew the question was already coming.

"Why did you reject Sasagawa Kyoko?"

"You already know the answer," the boy knowingly looked away. "You know about my wet dreams,"

A wrinkle tightened between the baby's eyes. Did Tsuna know that Reborn knew about his perverted late night fantasies?

"You really want to know?" the serious Tsuna came closer to the arcobaleno.

Reborn suddenly became wary of this version of Tsuna. Although he seemed to be a lot more honest, he was also a lot more dangerous. The boy looked at him with wanting eyes as he licked his lips, distracting him. Before the home tutor noticed, a hand had reached out for his pacifier and squeezed it.

_Fuck! _Reborn cussed loudly as a puff of smoke enveloped him and he could feel his limbs lengthen. He closed his eyes from the dusty cloud and when he opened them, he found himself in his grown up form. Tsuna was now a head and a half shorter than him as the spiky brown hair only reached up to his chest. The dangerous teen drew even closer and tugged on his tie making him lean over.

"The one I dream about," a horny expression painted the boy's face, "is you. Every night, I think about getting fucked by you, and doing it over and over again. I know you watch me at night every time I get hard," a haughty smirk ran the kid's mouth. "That you stare at me jerk off. And I get so turned on knowing that you're watching me."

The hitman was taken aback by the innocent Tsuna's dirty words. The things coming from his mouth... But it _wasn't _Tsuna. He was about to push the lusty teen off of him when he felt fingers clench between his legs. The tightness of the grip, he couldn't move from it at all. A mocking chuckle tickled out of the teen's lips.

"Every time, I dream about this body – your adult form, I imagine just how hard you can do me." his fingertips ran through the man's chest. "Fuck me,"

With the hitman's balls deeply cradled into the teen's palms, Tsuna had the upper hand and pushed him onto the bed. The mattress gave a hard bounce as the two landed on the soft sheets and Tsuna quickly dived in for a messy kiss. He smashes his lips with the arcobaleno's and forced his tongue entrance through the man's mouth tasting him. Not wasting a second, the teen hastily undid Reborn's jacket and clawed through his shirt tearing out the buttons – there was the broad muscular chest he always wanted to feel.

He let out a loud moan as his fantasies were coming true – Tsuna climbed on top of Reborn and sat on him shamelessly letting the bulge in his pants rub against the older man's. The wetness filled his underwear inside only making him wish that he could take off his pants already. Finally letting go of Reborn's dick, the teen used both his hands to feel up the broad shoulders of the man under him letting his palms explore, getting to know the feel of the arcobaleno's physique. It was a mistake.

Without anything to leash him, Reborn quickly grabbed for Tsuna's wrists and pushed him off switching their positions.

"Stop this!" he pinned the teen at the other edge of the bed, one of his hands easily trapping both of the boy's wrists in his palms.

He breathed heavily as he looked down at the lewd boy under him – what had gotten into the brunette?! Tsuna looked at him with a hurt expression and stared deep into his eyes.

"Why?" he bit the bottom of his lip. "Why should I stop? You asked me who I like, and I told you. Aren't you the one that told me to be more confident about what I want?"

"This is not what I meant," Reborn gritted his teeth.

As much as he liked the confident, forceful Tsuna, he didn't like being a bottom on bed. Besides, the kid didn't even know the first thing about the art of love making.

A look of contempt filled the brunette's face as he twisted his hands away from the man's hold.

"Alright! Let go," he suddenly turned angry.

He squirmed so much that Reborn freed his hands feeling sorry and got off him. With a pout, Tsuna threw a glare at the hitman and settled himself at the corner of the bed against the wall.

"If you won't let me do it with you, then at least let me jerk off looking at you,"

Another dirty thing came out of his mouth sending the man to give another surprised face, but before the arcobaleno could say anything, Tsuna already unzipped his pants and dropped them. His nether region was already poking out of his boxers as he slid his soiled underwear down onto his knees.

"I hardly ever see you like this," the boy grabbed the tip of his dick. "But now, I can see you with the lights on and I don't have to imagine what you look like. Can you at least give me that? Let me look at your expression as you watch me come,"

The teen played with the head of his cock, gently rubbing it as he stared at the arcobaleno. The man didn't know what to say as he stared back mesmerized as the boy's hand slowly got faster and faster turning into a rhythmic pumping. Tsuna let out small staggered breaths as he held in a whimper; his dick getting redder and harder.

"Hmnnnn," he let out a long satisfied moan as a surge of hot sticky liquid came shooting out.

He was too turned on, and came fast. The white cum stuck between his fingers as he looked down at his own messy hand. Still, Reborn remained quiet as the boy's flushed face kept on him and he brought his sticky fingers to his lips. He stuck out his tongue licking the fluid away, getting deep into the spaces between, and gave a smirk.

The brunette slowly crawled over, his body moving like a cat's, and the arcobaleno found the slim fingers gripping his crotch again.

"You're hard," a hot breath nibbled by the man's ear.

…...

* * *

What the hell was his other self saying?! The real Tsuna stripped himself as he waited for the tub to fill.

"_Because she's not the one I like," _

The words that the other Tsuna was saying came back to taunt him. What the hell?! He cursed at himself. What if Reborn knew who he really liked?! He would definitely think he was disgusting! His lips tensed into a thin line as he watched the water in the bathroom fill up.

Just thinking about the man he liked in his dreams was enough. If Reborn ever knew that he dreamed about his tutor that way – the way a pervert would, the man would probably leave his ass the second he heard the truth. His heart raced as the negative scenarios played in his head at how Reborn would look down on him and give up on him; how he'd say that he really was worthless.

The nasty words that were supposed to be horrible put downs repeated in his head and his dreams of last night came flooding back. The dream of Reborn tying him up and talking dirty with the bondage... A burn of guilt came at him and he shook his head. No! He can't think this way! He was such a freaking masochist!

He bit his lip suppressing his desires. The tub was almost full and he went ahead and turned the knobs off. Maybe a warm bath would take his mind off things. Already naked, he dipped his legs in the hot water and sunk down.

Ah~ The feel of the gentle water.

He closed his eyes taking a deep breath when a heat overflowed his lower half. _Ngh! _His eyes shot open at the sudden feeling and quickly bent over. A friction at his cock sent him panting hard even though he wasn't doing anything. It almost felt like someone's hand was rubbing it for him. His hands clung at the sides of the tub as he tilt his head back from the pleasure. Damn it felt good. It almost felt like his own hand! His fingers dug into the porcelain as he hit the climax and he squirted out his juice.

His face turned flushed as he let out a panting breath. Did he just jerk off without even touching himself?! He looked down at the now murky water with his cum floating about and quickly stood up. _Oh my god... _He grew embarrassed at what he was soaking in and immediately got out of the water. He grabbed for the towel and dried himself looking in the mirror. _You're such a pervert, Tsuna!_

He screamed inside his head as he drained the dirty water and hurried out of the bathroom. God! Why did he have to think of Reborn so much?! He rubbed the towel against his hair roughly trying to get his head out of the gutter, but as he opened and entered his bedroom door, his mouth dropped.

There, on his bed, was the man he liked in his adult form – without his shirt on and with an unbelievable hard on. Kneeling on his lap was his other self with a hand on the man's crotch playfully grabbing it.

"Let me help you," the teen without his pants licked the arcobaleno's neck.

The man twisted his face away with a grumble. "You're going to regret this if you keep going,"

"I'm in my hyper dying will mode; I won't do anything that I'll regret,"

Reborn was warning him to stop but his hands didn't bother to push the teen off of him. He lightly leaned back as the boy began to rub the the man's dick when Reborn opened his eyes.

"Tsuna," the man called his name.

The boy's hand lost its grip and dropped his towel as he broke into a scream.

"What are you two doing?! With me?! I-I mean, with my other me?! A-and Reborn?!"

Tsuna shifted his gaze to his HDW self feeling betrayed. It was as if the man he liked was doing it with him, but not with him – just someone who _looks _like him. And why the hell didn't he have pants?! He turned around to leave when a hand grabbed him.

"Tsuna," the firm hands wrapped onto his wrists.

It'd been a while since he touched the more mature form of the arcobaleno. At the sound of the deep baritone, he would've turned just to see the man's handsome face, but if he did, he'd see the horrible scene he'd just saw right now. The man called his name again but he only gritted his teeth.

"I don't want to see you!"

The pain hit him at his chest. He _did_ want to see the all grown up arcobaleno. The hand holding him let go and he started feeling worse. Anger started to rise up in him again and was about to continue walking out when he heard a scoff behind him. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his whole arm and pulled him back.

"Please," he found himself stumbling onto his bed, "this has been your fantasy all along hasn't it? I bet you're so turned on right now,"

"H-hey!" Tsuna scrambled out of the mattress but firm hands held him back.

He couldn't free himself as his other self held him captive making him lay on his back.

"Should I tell him about what you were getting wet over last night?" a whisper came to his ear.

A flush drew to his ears as he shook his head but the other Tsuna only smirked. The teen pointlessly struggled kicking; when he knew he couldn't escape, he just opened his eyes to see the half naked hitman staring at him in his vulnerable state.

"We were dreaming," the other teen continued, "that you'd tie our arms and legs to the bedpost while you banged us,"

Reborn kept an expressionless face as he looked at Dame-Tsuna's horrified expression of his secrets being spilled.

"And you know what got him to come? When you fingered him and did him as hard as you could as soon as his hole was stretched enough,"

"Stop it, already!" the original Tsuna yelled.

He could feel tears welling up in his eyes of how disgusting he felt when a touch of another hand patted his knees. He shifted his eyes to who it was and saw that Reborn had come over, his face inches apart from his, as he glared at the other teen.

"I said stop. I won't do anything to you unless you want me to," he looked softly at Tsuna then back again the to the more honest one. "If you're just taunting me, then this isn't going to help you with anything," the hitman tried to free the brunette away from the other boy's grasp when the teen pulled dame-Tsuna back.

"It'll help me with being honest. I like you," the serious version of himself released his grip of the original. "I wanna fuck you. If that Tsuna doesn't, then I will,"

His other version threw him aside and wrapped his hands around Reborn, kissing his neck. He ran his tongue licking the smooth chest then back up for a deep kiss. He kept kissing and coming back as he felt up the arcobaleno and at the fifth time, a string of saliva connected their tongues as the teen pulled out.

Dame-Tsuna watched in horror as Reborn didn't even push the teen away. Why didn't he? Why wasn't he saying that the boy was disgusting?! The arcobaleno gave a quick glance at dame-Tsuna as he let the other boy work on him. The hands that were supposed to be his ran down the man's stomach and back down to his pants and Tsuna lost it.

"No!" he grabbed the lewd hand. "I-I'll do it!"

The other boy paused for a second surprised but then let up a smirk. He pulled back and returned to kissing other places on Reborn's body as he let Tsuna have his shot. Refusing to look at what type of face the hitman was making, Tsuna took a big gulp as he crawled over to the older man's legs. The zipper was already undone and he only needed to pull down at the boxers.

He slipped his fingers in and tugged at the fabric and his eyes widened at the size of the man's cock. Fuck, that was bigger than he was expecting it. He gulped at the overall length and it only seemed to get bigger as he stared at it. Damn it, he was gonna do this.

"Tsuna," a gentle hand cupped the boy's chin and tilted it so he would look up. "Are you sure you want to do this? You won't be able to go back,"

The brunette looked at the hitman longingly. He was amazed Reborn would even let him do this! He gave a small nod, and a smirk sprang up from the older man's face. "Then do it,"

At his command, Tsuna brought Reborn's dick closer to his mouth as he began to lick the tip. He grabbed the base with one of his hands and started rubbing and he could feel the cock getting bigger. His brows scrunched worried that he might not be able to take it all when a hand grabbed at his hair.

"Use you tongue more, Tsuna,"

He opened his eyes and looked up to see the flushed face of his tutor. The erotic expression that the man held made him work and rub faster as he grew content with the new look. He opened his ears more listening to Reborn's sounds of pleasure as they both began to breathe more deeply – the sounds of his sucking mixed in with the huffs of pleasure. Tsuna used his other hand to massage Reborn's sack, softly letting his fingers touch them earning a tighter grip around his hair.

"Deeper," the sexy deep voice called for him. "Mhn..."

Suddenly, a hard tug pulled on Tsuna's head to fill his mouth even deeper of the arcobaleno's cock making it reach to the back of his throat. The brunette's teeth brushed against the skin in his mouth unable to take in any more into his small opening, when he felt Reborn stiffen. A hot liquid streamed down his mouth almost making him want to gag but a rough hand kept his face from turning.

"Drink it," the demand made him bury his face into the cock.

A bitter taste coated his tongue as he swallowed the hot juice.

"Mhn!" he pulled away.

He wiped the excess dripping at the side of his lips and he couldn't help but kiss the inside of the arcobaleno's thigh.

"More, he begged. "I want more,"

Rough arms suddenly wrapped around his middle and picked him up so that he sat on the arcobaleno's lap. Moist lips came licking him at his own and he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. The hitman's hands grabbed the waist of his pants and tugged on it as he slipped it down to his thighs.

"Reborn," he managed to call the man's name in between breaths. "Ah... Ahn... Ah!"

Tsuna gave a small jolt as he felt something long and slender go up his ass.

"You said you came when I did this to you in your dream?" the arcobaleno teased as he bit the lobes of the brunette's ear.

Tsuna flinched in the foreign pleasure entering him when a second finger came. He could feel himself getting hard again as the fingers squirmed brushing his inside walls.

"Reborn," the other Tsuna slipped his arms around the arcobaleno's waist. "Don't forget about me too,"

The man let the boy nag and cuddle at his shoulder as he went ahead and put a third finger in the other.

"How many are you going to put in there?!" both boys went at the same time. Was his cock actually that big?!

HDW Tsuna bit the skin at his shoulder and he turned around.

"Me too.." serious Tsuna tried to hold it in, "I can feel your fingers going in to me too,"

Both teens clung at his body, and the new found piece of information intrigued him.

"Oh?" he pulled the lonely Tsuna closer to his side. "So both of you can feel this?"

He bit the teen's nipple and the two let out a sharp breath. With a smile on his face, Reborn teased the pink flesh feeling it perk up under his tongue. The serious Tsuna reddened as he brushed his hands deep into the arcobaleno's hair.

"Reborn," dame-Tsuna pulled at his neck. "I-Isn't that enough? My ass is stretched out enough already. P-please... put it in!"

The hot breath of both boys blew at his ear as Reborn slipped his finger's out of Tsuna's hole and he finished kissing the other. Jeez, having two ukes at the same time was so needy. The hitman pushed the teen at his lap down at the bed and smiled at the erotic sight. He could feel himself getting turned on again as his eyes feasted on a flustered decimo. The swollen puckered hole was pink and ready to take him.

Reborn quickly trust himself in between Tsuna's legs as the boy let out a cry. He pushed himself deeper inside him and the boy moaned as he found his good spot. Tsuna panted loudly urging him to go harder; Reborn obliging as he found the boy getting tighter.

"Ahn!" Tsuna cried. "I'm gonna... I'm- ngh!"

The pain welled up inside him as the man squeezed his balls.

"No you're not," a bead of sweat ran down the seme's face. "You don't get to come before me,"

The friction inside the young body was so amazing, the boy's hips following his every thrust, Reborn almost couldn't help himself. He let go of of his grip on Tsuna's dick and came hard, letting out a deep grunt as he finally released himself.

Tsuna gave out a yelp as the hot sticky juices filled inside him and he dug his nails into Reborn's back as they reached the climax; his own white liquid squirting out of him at the same time. His body heaved as his own cum covered himself and Reborn pulled out.

Tsuna tightened his shaking arms around the hitman pulling him down towards him and kissed his lips.

"This is so much better than my dream," he licked the inside of the man's mouth.

Reborn pushed back biting his lips in slight irritation. "Don't compare me to someone else in your fake world. I'm the real one,"

The man's haughtiness came out as he embraced the boy closer to his chest and another set of arms wrapped behind him.

"More," the other Tsuna blew into his ear. "Do me next,"

Both brunettes began to suck different places of his skin. More... more...

The beast inside the hitman was being seduced awake. One of them nibbed at his lips while the other pushed him down. His body gave a jolt as he was pushed down on the mattress as the two teens played with him.

"What are you doing?" he looked up at two mischievous boys as they gave a lewd smile.

One of them lifted their leg and straddled him while the other grabbed at his arms.

"I still haven't rode on you yet,"

Reborn held in a laugh as he tilted his head back in the pillows. There was no way Tsuna could pin him down but he played along. How long can twins last in bed?


End file.
